Tends-moi la main
by Feather Pen Soul
Summary: Harry Potter, sensible et réservé, est un mannequin posant et défilant exclusivement pour le troublant créateur, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Draco Malfoy, hautain et égocentrique, est quant à lui un acteur mondialement célèbre. Lorsque ce dernier est appelé à devenir l'égérie de la marque de Jedusor, il apprendra de nombreux secrets et se découvrira aussi, par la même occasion.
1. Chapter 1

Harry se laissait totalement manipulé par le coiffeur, alors que son regard se perdait sur la foule présente dans les coulisses. Les photographes s'armaient de leur flash, les caméras suivaient les mannequins alors que des journalistes tentaient de glaner des informations ci et là.

Bien qu'il était un habitué de tout cet affolement qui prenait place à chaque début de défilé, il s'en trouvait toujours étourdi. Levant les yeux, il put voir une caméra tournée vers lui et l'ignorant, il répondit à une question que lui posait son coiffeur.

Les journalistes avaient interdiction de l'approcher, sous peine de se retrouver dehors. Tom veillait à ce qu'on respecte scrupuleusement cette règle et Harry ne s'en plaignait absolument pas. Les photographes le mitraillant constamment, étaient bien suffisants !

Le maquilleur vint ensuite et fermant les yeux, Harry pensa au défilé qu'il allait ouvrir et clôturer au côté du créateur. Il était l'égérie de Jedusor et avait donc une place plus importante que les autres mannequins au sein de la marque.

Chacun convoitait sa place mais Tom ne cherchait aucunement à le remplacer ou à trouver une autre égérie.

Malgré sa place si prestigieuse, le jeune homme ne suscitait guère l'attention des médias. On parlait bien entendu de lui, mais simplement en tant qu'égérie de Jedusor et sa vie privée n'intéressait personne.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il exerçait son métier de mannequin au côté de Tom. Il avait débuté à ses côtés et ne défilait qu'exclusivement pour lui.

A cette époque, les médias étaient centrés sur eux et étaient avides de savoir qui était donc cet énigmatique Tom Jedusor, qui venait de faire son entrée dans le monde de la haute couture. Un génie, disait-on. On ne cessait de parler également de Harry Potter, de ce jeune mannequin à la beauté affolante et pourtant, si réservé et mystérieux.

Peu à peu, l'intérêt s'était émoussé et l'attention s'était principalement tournée vers Tom. Harry ne paraissait à aucune soirée, n'accordait aucune interview. On l'avait bien vite oublié, puisqu'il ne faisait aucun scandale et qu'il n'avait rien à dire.

On disait de lui qu'il était ennuyeux à mourir et qu'avec un caractère comme le sien, il n'était pas à sa place dans le milieu de la mode. Sa beauté était la seule chose dont on parlait encore.

Pour Harry, c'était ce dont il rêvait le plus. A ses débuts, les médias et le monde de la célébrité l'avaient rebuté au plus haut point et qu'on se concentra seulement sur sa carrière, était un soulagement.

Avoir une foule de personnes qu'il ne connaissait point, épier ses moindres faits et gestes, l'inquiétait et grâce à Tom, il avait pu éviter cela.

Revenant au présent, il était maintenant debout, attendant patiemment le moment venu où il monterait sur le podium. Il pouvait entendre le public qui chuchotait et loin d'être angoissé, se sentait serein et confiant.

Tom s'approchait des mannequins, alignés par ordre de passage et leur glissait un petit mot d'encouragement. Arrivé au niveau de son égérie, un petit sourire vint orner ses lèvres et il se retira non sans un dernier regard appuyé.

Le silence se fit et la musique monta doucement. Ce fut à cet instant qu'on lui signala qu'il devait s'avancer, et sans la moindre hésitation, il s'élança sur le podium, de sa démarche élégante.

Les flashs crépitaient de tout part, alors qu'il s'avançait vers les caméras et appareils photos tournés vers lui. Tous étaient fascinés par sa silhouette fine et on ne le quittait pas des yeux, admiratif. Il fallait avouer que ce Potter était un excellent mannequin.

Quant à Harry, son esprit était vide de toutes pensées, il ne songeait à rien si ce n'était de terminer son tour de podium au plus vite. Il avait été très difficile pour lui de rester indifférent face à tous ces regards posés sur lui, mais Tom l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il finirait par s'y habituer. Et il avait eu raison. Maintenant, c'était à peine s'il se souciait d'être le centre de leur attention.

Retourné dans les coulisses, il partit rapidement se changer pour mettre la dernière tenue du défilé. Tout le monde s'affairait autour de lui à mesure que les autres modèles défilaient. Tom était occupé à regarder l'écran qui permettait de suivre le défilé en direct, veillant à ce que tout se passe comme prévu.

On vint auprès de lui afin de remettre de l'ordre dans sa coiffure ou maquiller son visage et il se retrouva à nouveau sur le podium pour un dernier tour.

Après qu'il ait disparu, la musique cessa et la lumière revint, alors que le public applaudissait maintenant le travail du créateur.

Derrière, c'était l'euphorie, on poussait des cris de joie. Mannequins, maquilleurs, coiffeurs, membres du staff, chacun applaudissait le styliste. Ce dernier, sourire en coin devant son succès, s'apprêtait à venir saluer ses invités avec son égérie et se dirigeant vers le jeune homme, il lui prit le bras et s'avança sur le podium, saluant élégamment la foule.

Harry l'applaudissait également et regardait avec indifférence le public. Il avait tout simplement hâte que tout cela se termine et qu'il puisse enfin se retrouver seul.

* * *

Il s'avança dans le café en plein centre de Londres, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et feutre vissé sur la tête. Jetant un petit regard circulaire à l'intérieur, il les vit, assis dans un petit coin, gais et souriants.

Harry alla dans leur direction, de meilleure humeur et ce fut avec une effusion de joie qu'ils l'accueillirent.

- Harry ! Ca fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Et regarde-toi ! Tu es magnifique !

- Harry, vieux ! Je t'ai regardé hier, la classe, mec !

Il se contenta d'un sourire mais répondit chaleureusement à leurs étreintes réconfortantes et prit place.

Hermione et Ron le regardaient fixement, les yeux brillants et il se sentit à nouveau revivre.

- Je suis content de vous voir, vous m'avez manqué.

Hermione lui mit une pichenette sur le front alors que Ron, près de qui il était assis, lui envoya son coude dans les côtes.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas rester accoutrer ainsi, Harry Potter !

Se rendant compte qu'il avait laissé son chapeau et ses lunettes, il les enleva, avant d'accorder un sourire franc et sincère à ses deux amis d'enfance.

Comme il se sentait bien en leur présence ! C'était comme boire une eau de Jouvence.

Hermione passa tendrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux maintenant décoiffés.

- Ils doivent vraiment batailler avec ça lorsqu'ils te coiffent. Je me demanderai toujours comment ils font. C'est incroyable ! Quand tu passes à la télé, ils sont impeccablement plaqués sur ton crâne. Je n'arrive jamais à quoi que ce soit quand c'est moi qui m'y prends.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir résigné.

- Mione, ce sont des pros, c'est normal. Tu ne peux pas être bonne en tout. Alors vieux, quoi de neuf à nous dire ? Ca fait trois semaines qu'on s'est pas vu !

Ce fut ainsi que la conversation se poursuivit, aussi agréable que naturelle. Pas de prise de tête entre eux, ils se comprenaient parfaitement.

Les clients du café les regardaient, intrigués par ce groupe étrange, avec ce magnifique brun habillé selon la dernière mode, cette brune aux cheveux ébouriffés, vêtue d'un pull en laine et d'un large pantalon et ce grand roux aux épaules carrés et aux traits enfantins. Qu'ils étaient étranges, ensemble !

Pourtant, les jeunes gens ne remarquaient aucunement les regards posés sur eux, ils étaient bien trop occupés à discuter, profitant de ce moment de retrouvailles.

Le trio s'était formé lors de leur première année de collège et était depuis, inséparable.

Harry, ayant grandi dans un orphelinat, avait passé une enfance solitaire, isolé par ses compagnons sans en comprendre la raison. Il s'était silencieusement résigné à rester ainsi pour le restant de sa vie, et ce fut complètement étonné, lorsqu'il rentra au collège, qu'il vit à quel point tout le monde y était sympathique et ouvert.

Bien rapidement, il devint ami avec Ron. Le garçon étant timide et maladroit, ils s'étaient tout naturellement rapprochés avec le caractère réservé du brun. Quant à Hermione, l'ayant un jour vu pleuré à chaudes larmes, assise dans un petit coin, ils l'avaient gentiment consolée et ce fut ainsi que débuta leur amitié.

Hermione était extrêmement brillante et avait toujours étudié sérieusement à l'école, comptant sur une bourse pour faire ses études universitaires. Ses parents n'étaient pas riches et c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour étudier ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle était maintenant en deuxième année de médecine.

Ron, quant à lui, venait d'une famille de sept enfants qui joignait difficilement les deux bouts du mois. Réussissant moyennement à l'école, il ne pouvait compter sur une bourse et travaillait pour le moment, en tant que serveur dans un restaurant de luxe. Ses parents et lui, tentaient d'économiser pour lui permettre d'étudier dans une école de commerce.

Harry était, lui, devenu mannequin à ses dix-huit ans grâce à Tom Jedusor. Il avait eu de très bonnes notes pour ses examens de fin de lycée mais sous le conseil du créateur, il avait décidé de se consacrer au mannequinat. Maintenant riche, il avait plusieurs fois voulu aider son ami, voulant lui prêter de l'argent pour qu'il puisse faire ses études mais la fierté et l'orgueil du roux, l'avaient empêché à chaque fois d'évoquer le sujet.

- Comment se sont passés tes examens, Mione ? C'était la semaine dernière, non ?

La jeune femme fit la moue, suite à la question de Ron et se tortilla une mèche de ses cheveux, ou plutôt sa crinière comme elle aimait à les appeler.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas… Et ça me met dans un sacré état ! Et dire qu'il faut attendre encore un mois avant d'avoir les résultats !

Harry, tout en buvant son café, se retint de sourire devant l'inquiétude, qu'il savait inutile, de son amie.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je suis sûr que tes résultats seront loin d'être aussi terribles que tu le penses. Je dirai même que je suis sûr qu'ils seront excellents.

La brune lui offrit un sourire de reconnaissance mais ne fut pas pour autant rassurée.

- Et toi, Ron ? Ca va le boulot ?

Le roux haussa les épaules.

- Comme d'hab… Je suis de service de dix-huit à minuit ce soir. Je fais la plonge maintenant et ça me permet de gagner un peu plus. Si je continue comme ça, l'année prochaine je pourrai me payer mon école.

- C'est génial, Ron !

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire, alors que ses amis se réjouissaient sincèrement pour lui.

Le grand roux finit par se lever de table et se rendit aux toilettes, laissant Hermione et lui, seuls pendant un moment.

Le regard de la jeune femme ne put lui échapper et elle rougit de gêne en se voyant prise sur le fait. Elle baissa la tête vers sa boisson et resta un moment, silencieuse.

- Quand te décideras-tu à lui dire, Hermione ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun mot ne sortit et seul un soupir las s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

- Tu sais bien à quel point c'est un idiot quand il s'y met.

- Et toi, malgré ton brillant cerveau, tu l'es peut-être plus que lui sur ce sujet.

La jeune femme prit un air outré et ce fut de justesse qu'il évita sa main rageuse qui s'élançait vers sa tête.

- Ce n'est pas parce que monsieur est un mannequin et égérie d'une grande marque, qu'il peut se permettre de me parler ainsi !

Ils rirent de leurs bêtises et le silence qui prit place ensuite, laissa libre cours à leurs pensées.

- Tu sais, Harry… Ca fait longtemps que j'aimerai lui dire ce que je ressens mais… j'ai tellement peur de me tromper…

- Si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne le sauras jamais. Et est-ce si mal que ça de se tromper ?

- Je sais bien que tu as raison mais je préfèrerai qu'il fasse le premier pas. Dieu sait combien de sous-entendus je lui ai fait.

Hermione, même si elle ne se l'avouerait jamais, était une éternelle et grande romantique. Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude butée de son amie, Harry se contenta de sourire.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es bien plus idiote que lui quand tu le veux.

- Oh, tais-toi, Harry James Potter !

Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit alors qu'un certain roux refaisait son apparition.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise, et prit rapidement la parole, ne laissant pas l'occasion au brun de répondre.

- On se remémorait simplement des petites anecdotes.

- Sans moi ?

La jeune femme et Harry se lancèrent un petit regard complice, alors que Ron s'asseyant, ignorait tout de leur véritable conversation.

Ce fut à ce moment que le téléphone de Harry sonna et il y répondit avec empressement, tout en s'excusant auprès de ses amis. Le regard de ces derniers changea, sachant parfaitement qui était l'interlocuteur du brun. Après avoir raccroché, Harry se tourna vers eux, observant leur mine grave.

- C'était Tom, il voulait juste s'assurer que j'étais bien avec vous.

- Dis plutôt qu'il voulait exercer encore une fois son contrôle sur toi pour ne pas changer.

La brune avait parlé d'un ton sec, irritant le mannequin. Il se tourna vers Ron pour avoir du soutien, mais ce dernier resta silencieux, n'en pensant pas moins que son amie.

- Je t'assure, Hermione, ce n'est rien de tout cela. Il est très bien.

- Permets-moi d'en douter. Il me fait à chaque fois, mauvaise impression quand je le vois .

- Il a toujours été froid en public et tu le sais bien. Il me donne tout ce dont j'ai besoin et je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

La brune haussa un sourcil, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Tom était le seul sujet sur lequel ils étaient en désaccord. L'homme était apparut dans la vie de Harry à ses seize ans et n'en était plus jamais ressortit.

Hermione n'appréciait pas du tout cette relation et s'était une fois disputée avec le brun dessus. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés durant un mois. Après cela, l'étudiante se laissait aller quelques fois à faire part de sa désapprobation mais ne dépassait pas la limite.

Ron non plus n'était pas friand de ce Tom Jedusor, le trouvant trop étrange mais jamais il n'allait contre les choix de Harry. Il lança rapidement un nouveau sujet, balayant par la même occasion le petit malaise qui avait pris place.

Bien vite, des éclats de rire se firent à nouveau entendre et l'insouciance qui les caractérisait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, reprit bien vite sa place.

* * *

Confortablement assis dans la luxueuse limousine, Draco écoutait quelque peu amusé, Blaise, assis en face de lui, parlant de sa dernière conquête non sans ironie.

Ouvertement gay, Blaise Zabini était un acteur, aussi connu que l'était Draco. A eux deux, ils déchainaient les foules et enchainaient les contrats. Ayant débuté ensemble leur carrière, ils étaient bien vite devenus amis et aucune rivalité n'avait existé entre eux.

Astoria, assise à ses côtés, laissa échapper un rire suite aux paroles du métissé. La jeune blonde et actrice, était la petite amie de Draco depuis maintenant un an et demi. Ils formaient un joli couple bien assorti et étaient devenus la cible favorite des paparazzis.

- Sinon, ca va toi, Draco ? Pas trop dur le divorce de tes parents ?

- Tes parents divorcent, Draco ? Mais tu ne m'as rien dit !

- Faudrait peut-être lire la presse, Astoria… C'est écrit partout.

- Tais-toi, Blaise. Nous sommes ensemble, Draco ! Je suis sensée le savoir avant les médias quand même !

Essuyant le regard noir du blond, Blaise se contenta de lui faire un admirable sourire, pendant que la jeune Astoria tentait d'avoir une réponse. Mais Draco se contenta de l'ignorer, préférant observer le paysage à l'extérieur.

Astoria et lui s'était rencontrés lors d'un tournage et étaient sortis ensemble quelques mois après la sortie du film, lors de la promotion mondiale. Cela avait déferlé les paparazzis et ces derniers les suivaient maintenant partout où ils allaient.

Draco était sorti avec elle sous les conseils de son manager, Severus Snape. Cela devrait lui faire de la pub, avait-il dit et Draco ne devait pas laisser passer cette chance. En effet, plus les médias parlaient de lui et plus il devenait rentable.

Le jeune homme était maintenant un acteur incontournable du septième art et son nom s'arrachait partout. A seulement 25 ans, il pouvait se vanter d'être le plus riche acteur du moment.

Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait et chacun se pliait à sa volonté. Que pouvait-il rêver de mieux ? Et bien entendu, tout cela avait une conséquence directe sur son caractère et peu de personnes méritait d'être traité comme étant son égal ou pouvait être digne de susciter son intérêt.

La limousine s'arrêta enfin, alors qu'au dehors, une foule énorme attendait. On ouvrit la porte pendant que Draco sortait accompagné de Blaise et d'Astoria. Leurs gardes du corps se mirent à une distance raisonnable, regardant les alentours. Les flashs surgissaient de partout, les photographes scandaient leur prénom et tel un conquérant, les mains nonchalamment dans les poches, Draco s'avança sur le tapis rouge, avec une horde de fans hystériques qui se serait jetée sur lui sans la présence des barrières métalliques.

Jetant un regard vide sur tout cela, il prit la pose, Astoria contre lui, la mine réjouie par de la foule présente. Un petit sourire qui pouvait faire office de rictus, prit place sur ses lèvres et il fit ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Plus qu'une soirée et tout ce tumulte serait finit. Il avait fait depuis un mois, le tour du monde avec la tournée promotionnelle de son dernier film et aujourd'hui elle s'achevait à Londres, son pays natal.

Il avait hâte de prendre un peu de repos et de s'éloigner de ces gens. Il vit des personnalités connues qui tentaient tous de s'approcher de lui pour avoir son attention mais son regard ne les rencontra que vaguement.

On le guida ensuite vers les journalistes pour que ces derniers puissent l'interviewer, et c'est prenant l'air intéressé qu'il répondit à des questions posées mille fois auparavant. On tenta d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa vie privée mais froidement, il réussit à esquiver les attaques et se rendit dans la salle où devait avoir lieu l'avant première.

Retenant un soupir, il continua son avancé sur le tapis rouge alors que son nom résonnait toujours en écho. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa droite, il vit la mine sarcastique de Blaise lui sourire et ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard complice. A sa droite, Astoria se pavanait, heureuse de l'attention que lui portaient les médias.

Oui, Draco avait hâte que tout cela se termina rapidement.

* * *

**Voici une nouvelle fic ! Je n'abandonne pas mes précédentes histoires mais comme celle-ci était dans ma tête depuis un moment, j'avais besoin de l'écrire. En ce moment, je réécris également tous les chapitres d'Il suffit un regard et j'espère très bientôt posté la suite :) Qu'avez-vous donc pensé de ce début ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Bonne lecture**

**Réponse au RaR :**

**Elodie57 : Hey merci pour ce gentil commentaire :) Bien sûr qu'il y aura du slash comme tu pourras le constater dans ce chapitre et même plusieurs couples yaoi ) J'adore aussi les fins heureuses mais quelques fois je suis assez sadique… donc je ne peux pas trop me prononcer ^_^A bientôt !**

**La Folle Joyeuse : Merci à toi pour ta review ! :) Tu en apprendras plus sur la relation entre Harry et Tom dans ce chapitre ) Hermione quant à elle est bien entendu très intelligente mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être une parfaite guigne en amour… ^^ Quand à Blaise, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, donc je te laisse le suspens :) Bonne lecture à toi !**

**Ankana87 : Merci et bonne lecture à toi ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira également ! :)**

* * *

- C'est qui ce… Tom Jedusor ?

Severus foudroya du regard le jeune homme qui osait poser une question aussi insensée.

- Comment ça qui est Tom Jedusor ! C'est le créateur le plus en vogue du moment. Il est dans tous les médias. Tu as même plusieurs fois porté ses créations et assisté à ses défilés.

- Ah…

Indifférent, le blond continua à prendre son petit-déjeuner, beurrant sa tartine, alors qu'on avoisinait les treize heures en ce dimanche. Son cher manager l'avait réveillé il y eut bientôt une demi-heure et il serait resté bien plus longtemps au lit sans sa présence.

Severus soupira mais ne rétorqua rien. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, au visage fin et au un nez plutôt prononcé, encadré par de longs cheveux noires et raides. Cette apparence atypique et quelque peu impressionnante lui conférait un certain charme et était son meilleur atout dans le domaine impitoyable qu'était le showbiz.

Il avait débuté avec Draco et depuis, ce dernier ne pouvait se passer de lui. Severus lui apportait tous les contrats qu'il devait signer sous le nez, sans qu'il n'ait à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un pouce et savait toujours dénicher l'aiguille dans la botte de foin. Quand même bien, au départ, le contrat ne semblait pas des plus prometteurs, à l'arrivée, cela faisait toujours un carton et c'était ce à quoi Severus était le plus fort : trouver la perle rare même si un tas de merdes recouvrait le dessus. Et il avait toujours eu raison.

- Peu importe. Ce que j'ai dans la main en ce moment fera parler de toi pendant un long moment.

Draco fit un geste dédaigneux, levant un sourcil tout en continuant de manger.

- Mon nom est déjà partout dans la presse au cas où tes yeux te feraient défaut.

A ces mots, l'homme sourit doucement, attirant par la même occasion les yeux gris perçants de l'acteur.

- Quoi?

- Un certain Harry Potter est l'égérie de Jedusor depuis ses débuts. Aucun média ne comprend son attachement à ce jeune homme qui n'a vraiment rien de particulier. Il n'accorde aucune interview et n'apparaît à aucune soirée.

- Purée Severus, tu me parles de gens dont je n'ai jamais entendu parlé et maintenant, tu me racontes leur vie ! Je m'en balance complètement !

Le manager ne se départit aucunement de son sourire et continua sur la même lancée :

- Tous les mannequins rêvent de représenter son image car cela ferait un phénoménal bond dans leur carrière. Imagine seulement, toi qui est acteur, occuper cette place que tout mannequin souhaite avoir !

Draco paraissait toujours aussi peu intéressé qu'auparavant.

- Et donc ?

- Tu m'exaspères, Draco. Les contrats vont te tomber dessus comme si tu pondais des œufs en or !

- Les contrats me tombent déjà dessus comme si j'étais la réincarnation de Jesus, Severus.

- Accepte ce contrat et ne discute pas ! Je sais ce que je fais.

Le jeune acteur ne put rétorquer car son Iphone sonna juste à cet instant. Il se leva pour aller répondre mais en voyant le numéro, il revint bien vite à sa place, une petite moue au coin des lèvres.

- C'était Astoria, n'est-ce pas ?

- T'es mon manager pas ma mère.

- Fais attention avec elle, Draco. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, ne la traite pas de la même manière que les autres.

- Je m'en fous complètement de ce que tu me racontes. Vas dans un coin parler au mur si ça te fais plaisir. Si j'ai envie de la traiter comme de la merde, je le ferai.

L'homme se contenta d'un soupir, connaissant parfaitement le caractère du jeune acteur. Mieux valait se taire sur certains points. Pour le moment, il devait le persuader d'accepter le contrat qu'il avait dans les mains, et dieu seul savait à quel point cela allait être difficile. Il allait devoir user de sa meilleure stratégie.

- Il faudra que tu rencontres le créateur pour discuter avec lui. Cela ne devait pas poser de problèmes puisque tu n'as rien de prévu avant le début de ton prochain tournage. Tu devras faire quelques campagnes publicitaires, poser et défiler durant la Fashion Week qui aura bientôt lieu. Oh, j'ai oublié de préciser qu'Astoria sera l'égérie féminine de Jedusor. Cette idée vient de moi. Un couple d'égérie, n'est-ce pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour attirer l'attention ?

Avant même que Draco n'ait eu le temps de riposter, Severus se leva pour quitter la pièce.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais ! Je n'ai pas envie de le faire ton putain de truc ! Ca me saoule !

- Mais tu le feras. En passant… comment ça va toi ? Je veux parler du divorce… tu gères ?

Le blond qui s'était levé pour apostropher son manager, se rassit d'un coup mais afficha comme toujours son air hautain et arrogant.

- Que veux-tu que je gère ? Je n'ai rien à cirer de leurs affaires de couple. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en bats les couilles.

Severus secoua la tête de dépit devant la réponse du jeune homme.

- Il faudra que j'essaie de minimiser les dégâts déjà commis dans la presse. J'ai entendu dire que ton père couchait avec des… euh…

- Tu as bien entendu. Il se tapait des putes et ma mère l'a découvert. Elle n'attendait de toute manière, qu'une preuve du genre pour se casser. Elle aurait du le faire depuis longtemps d'ailleurs.

- Je suis désolé, Draco.

- Arrête, tu vas me faire chialer. Bon, laisse-moi, j'ai besoin de dormir.

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce, ne voyant pas le regard préoccupé de Severus. Certaines fois, il se demandait si derrière ce cœur de pierre se cachait un peu de tendresse et si quelqu'un arriverait un jour à percer cette carapace.

* * *

Jetant un regard à ses côtés, Harry l'observa endormi et la tête tournée vers lui. Il se rapprocha doucement de son amant, déposant un baiser sur sa joue, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas le réveiller.

Sautant délicatement du lit, il choisit parmi la pile de vêtements à terre, une chemise appartenant à Tom et l'enfila sans plus attendre. Nu comme un ver sous ce seul vêtement, il frissonna en sortant de la chambre, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'endormi.

Harry se dirigea vers la luxueuse cuisine du créateur, s'attelant à préparer un petit-déjeuner qui pouvait faire office de déjeuner, vue l'heure qu'affichait le réveil.

Son regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre offrant une belle vue de Londres, l'appartement se trouvant au dixième étage. Harry en était à chaque fois surpris, dès qu'il se mettait à réfléchir sur tout ce luxe qui l'entourait.

Et dire que quatre ans auparavant, jamais il n'aurait pensé vivre avec toute cela. C'était grâce au talent de Tom qu'ils en étaient arrivés là. Il n'était rien sans cet homme qui représentait pour lui toute sa vie.

Il l'avait tiré d'une situation où plus rien n'avait de sens et lui avait offert l'amour dont il pensait ne jamais être digne, à l'exception de celle de Ron et Hermione. Que pouvait-il demander de plus à la vie? Il avait les deux amis les plus incroyables et un homme qui l'épaulait à tout moment. Non, il n'avait pas à se plaindre, tout allait bien. Très bien même.

Deux bras vinrent emprisonner ses hanches alors que des lèvres se posaient sur son cou. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il soupira de bien-être.

- Ca va bruler si tu continues à rêvasser.

Un délicieux frisson parcourut son échine alors que des mains se faufilaient sous la chemise qu'il avait passé sur lui en se levant.

Il tenta fébrilement de déposer une crêpe dans une assiette à ses côtés.

- Tu t'es levé tôt ce matin. Je n'en avais pas encore fini avec toi, mon ange.

Il se retourna rapidement, faisant face à son amant nu et planta ses yeux émeraude dans ceux noirs et envoutants du créateur.

Pourrait-il un jour réussir à sonder cet homme qu'il aimait et comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière son caractère ?

Il laissa son regard retracer les traits durs mais à l'instant doux de Tom, s'attardant sur ses lèvres fines, sa mâchoire carrée et se perdant à nouveau dans les abîmes qu'étaient ses yeux.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux noirs et courts, appréciant la soyeuse texture.

Tom qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête, finit par se pencher pour cueillir ses lèvres alors qu'Harry s'abandonnait entre ses bras.

- J'ai envie de faire l'amour toute la journée.

Harry sentit une inquiétude monter en lui mais après avoir vu le sourire en coin du créateur, il se calma, hochant docilement la tête.

Tom, de son côté, adorait la soumission que lui offrait le brun à cet instant. Cette vision était la plus belle qu'il pouvait avoir et il s'estimait chanceux de l'avoir à ses côtés dès qu'il le voulait.

C'était déjà une torture que le brun ne put habiter avec lui pour une raison de discrétion, avec les médias qui adoraient fouiner partout.

Cette peau hâlée lui faisait toujours le même effet et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait s'en lasser.

Eteignant le gaz d'une main alors que l'autre caressait le corps finement sculpté, il finit par retirer le seul vêtement du jeune homme.

- Je ne pense pas t'avoir parlé de Draco Malfoy.

Harry fronça les sourcils et arrêta tout mouvement.

- Draco Malfoy ?

- En effet. Je l'ai choisi comme égérie. Son agent est venu me voir pour en discuter et je me suis laissé tenté. A en croire ses paroles, ce serait une bonne chose pour lui comme pour moi. Je dois dire que je le pense également. Tu as été ma muse depuis le début et j'ai envie d'un peu de changement dans mes créations. Ce Draco correspond parfaitement à l'image que je souhaite donner à ma marque. Bien entendu, ta place reste la même mais vous incarnerez deux images différentes. D'ailleurs, je trouve qu'il est ton parfait opposé. Du côté des dames aussi, je ferai quelques changements. Astoria Greengrass sera mon égérie, le contrat de la précédente se terminant.

Harry ne put ouvrir la bouche, tant cela l'intriguait. Il savait parfaitement que Tom souhaitait modifier son image et trouvait une deuxième égérie mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce choix se porterait sur Draco Malfoy !

Après le créateur, c'était la seule personne qui le fascinait autant. Il l'avait vu une fois lors d'un défilé de Jedusor et lui avait serré la main. Draco ne l'avait pas même regardé mais lui, n'avait pu détacher son regard du jeune homme.

Il n'avait pu se dire à lui même ce qui avait causé le tourment intérieur qu'il avait ressenti et espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à le voir trop souvent.

- Devrons-nous poser ensemble ?

- Certainement, mon ange mais pour l'instant, je le mettrai en avant avec sa petite amie du moment. Puis nous verrons. Je ne pense pas qu'il aimera partager l'affiche avec toi mais j'arriverai à le convaincre lorsqu'il aura signé le contrat. Ce serait absolument fabuleux de vous photographier ensemble et en tenue légère, qu'en dis-tu ?

Tom avait maintenant le regard lointain, rêveur alors que le jeune mannequin, nu dans ses bras, tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher sa torpeur à son amant. Si jamais il apprenait à quel point Draco Malfoy avait de l'effet sur lui, sa réaction serait dévastatrice et ça il ne le voulait aucunement.

Tom reporta son attention sur le bel éphèbe dans ses bras, l'embrassant sans plus attendre, le jeune homme se laissant totalement faire, ne pensant plus qu'à cette bouche le dévorant et ses mains caressant fiévreusement sa peau.

* * *

- Draco, sors ton cul de blanc bec de ton foutu lit! Il est 21 heures !

On tambourinait avec force à sa porte, ce qui força Draco à ouvrir un œil et maudire l'imbécile qui s'acharnait à le réveiller.

Une seule personne pouvait avoir la stupidité de faire ce genre de choses : Blaise Zabini.

Sans pitié, les coups continuèrent, tout comme la voix grave de Blaise qui le harcelait sans cesse, après qu'il l'ait appelé au moins une vingtaine de fois par téléphone sans succès.

- Bouge Draco ! Je ne vais pas partir avant que tu n'aies ouvert cette putain de porte !

Et Dieu seul savait à quel point Blaise en était capable. Daignant enfin se lever, il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'entrée, pestant contre ces personnes sans aucun respect pour le sommeil d'autrui et qui venaient l'emmerder depuis ce matin. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, quelque peu énervé.

- Va te faire foutre !

Alors que Blaise tentait de pénétrer dans l'appartement, il l'en empêcha mais le jeune métisse, tout en muscles, repoussa le blond, se faufilant ainsi dans son salon.

- Bon sang, Draco ! A part dormir, tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

L'acteur se détourna en silence pour se diriger vers sa chambre, ignorant la question de son ami.

- C'est pas comme ça que je vais me casser, Blondie. Je compte ramener tes fesses en boîte ce soir, et croie-moi, je vais te tirer par la peau du cul s'il le faut.

- Parle toujours…

Draco, en boxer, alluma une cigarette tout en s'asseyant sur son immense lit. Blaise croisa les bras, secouant la tête.

- Habille-toi, on se casse d'ici.

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais t'obéir ?

Le blond affichait à présent une mine hautaine, le sourcil levé, soufflant de la fumée en direction de son ami. Ce dernier se contenta de le gratifier d'un sourire ironique.

- Parfaitement ou j'appelle Astoria, et elle se fera une joie de te rendre une petite visite.

Sifflant, Draco ne put répliquer. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de la voir débarquer chez lui et piailler comme une petite oie. Blaise connaissait un peu trop ses points faibles pour son propre bien il devrait régler son compte un jour ou l'autre.

- Allez Draco, t'as besoin de t'amuser un peu au lieu de te terrer comme une ermite toute la journée. J'ai pris ma voiture pourrie qu'on a l'habitude d'utiliser pour planter les paps et déjà annoncer notre venu. On rentrera par derrière pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Blondie ?

Le blond ne pipa mot durant quelques minutes, puis pris finalement un air résigné, tout en se levant.

- Pourquoi pas après tout…

Il se prit une tape retentissante dans le dos et jeta un regard noir à Blaise, qui ne recula aucunement alors qu'un autre que lui, aurait souhaité se retrouver dix pieds sous terre. Non, Blaise, lui, se contenta de lui offrir un sourire éclatant, avant de s'éclipser hors de la chambre démesurément grande.

- Tu verras, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on t'amène la jolie brune de Nott. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, je t'attends.

Après un dernier soupir, Draco se dirigea vers la douche, dont il n'en sortit qu'un quart d'heure plus tard. Son dressing fut sa prochaine destination et malgré son profond ennui du moment, il choisit avec soin les vêtements qu'il allait porter.

Il ne supportait pas de sortir sans être parfaitement habillé et coiffé car il n'était après tout, pas comme ces autres personnes ordinaires et sans goût et se devait toujours d'afficher par son apparence, cette supériorité qu'il était sûr d'avoir sur les autres.

Il lui avait fallu en tout une heure pour se préparer et Blaise, qui était au téléphone lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, se contenta de siffler d'admiration, sans grimacer ou se plaindre de cette longue attente.

Ils s'engouffrèrent ensuite dans l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers le parking souterrain, où Blaise s'était garé. Une Toyota Corolla grise et des plus communes les attendait.

Le métisse utilisait toujours ce véhicule dès qu'il voulait sortir incognito et les photographes qui l'attendaient devant sa maison n'y voyaient que du feu. Ils ne regardaient même pas la voiture lorsqu'elle passait à côté d'eux.

Ce qui fut exactement le cas ici. Alors qu'ils sortaient discrètement de la résidence du blond, un paparazzi posté près d'un lampadaire et s'allumant une clope, ne leva guère la tête lorsqu'ils passèrent à ses côtés.

Dans ces moments-là, Draco ou même Blaise, ne faisaient jamais appel à un garde du corps. Ils avaient besoin de ces petits moments de liberté qui leur permettaient d'être eux-mêmes et non ceux qu'on les imposait d'être devant une foule en délire ou devant la presse.

Mettant de la musique, Blaise se tourna vers Draco, qui se contentait de regarder les rues illuminées.

- Les autres sont déjà là-bas et ont hâte de te voir. Et la petite Pansy Parkinson est spécialement là pour toi. T'as intérêt à bien te comporter, Blondie.

Le jeune homme ne répondit guère mais le métisse ne s'en offusqua guère, habitué à son tempérament de snob par excellence. De toute manière, c'était bien parce qu'ils connaissaient le caractère de l'autre par cœur qu'ils étaient amis et arrivaient à se supporter

Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour atteindre leur club habituel, situé en plein centre-ville de Londres dans un énorme bâtiment datant du XVIIIème siècle. Se garant dans un parking sécurisé et payant, ils empruntèrent les différentes ruelles qui les menèrent au Libertine London, sans que personne ne porte attention à eux. Il fallait dire que l'obscurité présente aidait beaucoup.

Blaise passa un coup de file et rapidement, on vint ouvrir la porte de derrière, là où les poubelles s'entassait. Ils voulaient éviter la longue file de l'entrée où on ne manquerait certainement pas de les reconnaître. Le propriétaire des lieux, un homme dans la quarantaine, les accueillit à bras ouverts.

Traversant un long couloir sombre et décoré d'une lumière tamisée, ils empruntèrent un escalier qui débouchait sur une immense salle qui faisait office de lounge et de piste de dance. Une musique de house en sortait alors que l'élite de la population londonienne se trouvait là, se lâchant sur la piste de danse ou buvant un verre, tout en discutant sur les canapés et fauteuils aussi luxueux les uns que les autres.

Ici, Draco était sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Les clients étaient tous indécemment riches et ne se sentaient guère obligés de courir derrière une célébrité pour demander une photo.

Blaise salua quelques personnes tandis que le blond gardait les yeux rivés droit devant lui. Un grand jeune homme brun assis tout au fond de la salle, se leva pour leur faire un signe et ce fut sans plus attendre, qu'ils rejoignirent leurs amis.

- Blaise, Draco, ça fait un baille !

Draco daigna serrer la main de Marcus Flint, alors qu'une grande blonde aux jambes interminables se colla au brun et essaya de claquer la bise à l'acteur, mais ce fut sans compter ce dernier, qui l'ignora superbement, s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, après avoir salué d'un rapide coup de tête Theodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson, qui lui faisait les yeux doux.

Marcus, Theodore et lui se connaissaient depuis la pension où ils avaient vécu une grande partie de leur adolescence, dans le nord de l'Angleterre.

Tous trois gosses de riche et fortes têtes, ils avaient très vite trouvé des affinités et formé leur clan. Puis Blaise était venu s'ajouter tout naturellement au groupe.

Draco savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance en toutes circonstances, qu'importe le moment ou la situation mais gardait tout de même ses distances et chacun d'entre ses amis savaient à quel point il ne fallait pas empiéter sur le territoire d'un Malfoy.

On leur servit à boire et le jeune acteur qui suivait à peine la discussion, se contentant d'observer, amusé, Pansy qui n'hésitait pas à mettre en avant son décolleté plongeant, dans sa robe bustier blanche.

Connaissance de Theodore, elle avait, depuis un moment, Draco dans son viseur et voulait visiblement aller plus loin avec lui malgré l'obstacle qu'était Astoria.

Oui, le jeune Malfoy, n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appelé un petit ami fidèle. Il avait des principes envers quelqu'un seulement s'il éprouvait du respect pour ce dernier. Et étant donné cette supériorité qu'il était certain d'avoir et son orgueil démesuré, très peu de personnes en était digne et ce n'était pas Astoria qui en faisait partie.

Il regarda avec plaisir la jeune femme lui sourire langoureusement et venir se coller à lui. Sa longue chevelure brune et ondulée vint caresser la joue de l'acteur alors que son parfum trop prononcé vint lui agresser les narines.

En tant normal, le jeune homme aurait reculé devant autant de mauvais goût de la part d'une femme. Il aimait la beauté, la délicatesse et l'élégance. Pansy n'avait qu'un seul de ses critères mais elle ferait l'affaire. Il avait besoin de se lâcher.

L'alcool enivrant ses sens, il fut plus enclin à perdre un peu de sa froideur habituelle, et dans un geste doux bien que sec, il tira la brune à sa suite, ignorant les regards amusés de Nott et de Flint. Blaise quant à lui, délaissant un charmant jeune homme, regarda quelque peu inquiet, son ami se diriger vers les toilettes tout aussi luxueuses que le reste du club.

Draco qui ne pouvait plus se contenir, entraina Pansy dans un large cabinet. Sobre, il n'aurait jamais fait cela ici mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. Ce regain d'énergie et cette envie de dominer l'autre vinrent aussi puissant qu'à chaque fois.

Cherchant à l'embrasser, la jeune femme se frotta à lui mais Draco, dans un geste de dégoût la plaqua contre le mur, une main serrant avec force son cou.

D'une voix étrangement basse et sifflante étouffée par la musique vibrante, ses yeux de glace se faisant durs, il murmura :

- Tourne-toi.

Choquée, Pansy s'immobilisa, ses bras se refermant sur elle. Voyant qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas, il l'obligea à s'exécuter. Draco, ne se contrôlant plus, n'écouta pas ses supplices et appuya avec force contre son cou, faisant presque rentrer sa tête dans la toilette, les longs cheveux bruns pénétrant dans l'eau, alors que ses fesses étaient plaquées contre son membre dur.

Il lui faisait mal et c'était exactement ce dont il voulait, qu'elle souffre. D'un plaisir sadique, il souleva sa robe moulante et serait sans doute aller plus loin si la porte du cabinet ne s'était pas ouverte sur Blaise.

Le métisse tira Draco en arrière et se jeta sur la jeune femme. Il vérifia qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure. Pansy était choquée par tant de violence et avait les genoux tremblants. Blaise dut la calmer, alors que le blond suivait la scène d'un regard vide, le cerveau toujours embrumé.

- Pansy, oublie tout ce qui vient de se passer ici et tu peux être sûre que tu auras un beau chèque ou tout ce que tu veux. Si jamais tu parles de ça, je ferai en sorte de briser ta carrière de mannequin, c'est clair ?

Blaise usait maintenant de son atout le plus sûr, la manipulation. Il lui parlait d'une voix réconfortante d'où on pouvait déceler la pointe de menace qu'il laissait volontairement transparaître. Pansy ne put qu'hocher la tête avant de s'enfuir comme une folle, après un dernier regard à Draco. Son ami le fixa ensuite, l'air de ne plus le reconnaître.

- Putain Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang ? Merde à la fin ! Tu as failli la violer, tu t'en rends compte, ouais ! C'est la deuxième que tu traites comme ça, t'es malade ou quoi ? Tu veux faire la une de la presse à scandale?

Mais l'acteur ne réagissait pas. Lissant son haut, il se contenta de regarder de haut Blaise avant de sortir de la pièce.

Estomaqué, le métisse ne put que le suivre du regard sans pouvoir avoir de réponses quant à toutes les questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce deuxième chapitre autant que le premier et que vous resterez accroché à la fic. A bientôt pour le troisième ! N'oubliez pas de me faire part de votre avis :)**

**Feather Pen Soul**

**Ps: J'ai relu plusieurs fois pour corriger les fautes mais je suis sûre qu'il y en a qui ont échappé à mon oeil fatigué. Je m'excuse d'avance!**

**XOXO **


End file.
